Gieve
How Gieve joined the Tourney When Marzban Shapur said that he will rather die by a friend’s arrow than being tortured by Lusitanians, Gieve shot him, thus, ending his pain. Soldiers came and accompanied him to the Queen and the Queen said that she will reward him for saving loyal Shapur from suffering but a servant of the Queen called him a charlatan, and said that Gieve lied to her telling that he is a prince and they slept together. The Queen wanted Gieve to show his profession with his skills. They gave and oud to Gieve and he sang the Heroic Deeds of Kaykhusraw. The Queen rewarded him with 100 gold for his skill with the bow and another 100 for his talent with music and said that she didn’t give him more for the crime of mispresenting himself to his waiting woman. Then the Grand Vizier Husrab came into his room. He wanted Gieve to take a secret passage to escort the Queen to a safe place outside the castle and said that he will be rewarded generously. Gieve accepted. On their way, Gieve realized that the woman wasn’t the Queen and the woman tried to escape. When went after the woman but the woman was killed by someone. Gieve fought with him but when he threw fire, the man told his soldiers to kill Gieve and left. After killing those guys, Gieve stole some gold and escaped. While Gieve was wandering, he saw a small company of Lusitanian soldiers and hid himself, thinking that it is beter to avoid unnecessary conflicts. As he continued, he saw a beautiful woman, but she was heading to the same direction as the Lusitanians. Gieve planned to save the woman, so she would become indebted to him. However, the woman killed Lusitanians one by one much to Gieve’s surprise and he eliminated the rest. She ignored him when Gieve called her madam and beautiful lady, but when Gieve called her an exquisite beauty, she finally looked at him. Gieve introduced himself and then started to praise her beauty and talent in martial arts. She tried to ignore him but Gieve didn’t give up and she finally said that she is a priestess in the Temple of Mithra called Farangis. When he asked her why she is here, she said that she is looking for Prince Arslan. Gieve wanted to come with her. She blew a whistle and said that Gieve can come with her. They found Kharlan’s army and started to follow them. On their way, Farangis fought with Narsus, but when he introduced him, Farangis apologised. Narsus let her and Gieve, who was hiding behind a tree, join them. Durin the ambush Gieve killed lots of soldiers and stated that this is child’s play. He then introduced himself and told Prince Arslan that the Queen was safe when he departed from Ecbatana. Arslan told Gieve to tell him everything, but Narsus said that they must leave before Kharlan’s men come back. Before leaving, Arslan wanted Farangis to offer up an elegy for the death of Kharlan and his men, surprising Gieve. She accepted and started to sing. While Gieve was standing on watch, Farangis came and gave him something to eat. Gieve told her that they are linked by an invisible thread as he was just thinking about food, Farangis told her that it was Elam who prepared it. She told him that she will take over his duty but he refused and said that he isn’t tired. They suddenly heard a voice and he saw some Lusitanian soldiers. After Narsus and Daryun returned from Ecbatana, they reported what happened and said that the King and the Queen is alive. Then Arslan and Narsus talked about the ways to get more allies. In the morning, the company started to ride their horses at full speed because the Lusitanians were chasing them. After a while, Daryun returned and told everyone to follow him. Suddenly, they heard the voice of a horn and a Parsian army appeared. The archers killed lots of Lusitanians and forced them to retreat. Gieve entered Kashan Fortress with his company and a feast was ready for them. Gieve asked Farangis what is she thinking about Hodir, and later told that the more he speaks the more he reveals. After the feast, they went to their rooms and started discussing about Hodir. Then Gieve felt someone’s presence in the balcony and attacked him, but it was the prince. Arslan told Narsus what Hodir told him. Narsus said that he has done good job and now must get ready to leave at a moment’s notice. He also told Gieve to escort Arslan back to his room and deliver a message to Farangis. Gieve immediately accepted after hearing Farangis’s name. He went next to her window, Farangis tried to push him down, but Gieve told her that he has got a message from Narsus. After a while, Arslan called to his companions and said that they will leave immediately. Gieve and others came out and they tried to get out of the castle, but Hodir followed them and apologised to Arslan. He wanted his men to lead his horse out, but Farangis and Gieve killed them as they were carrying concealed daggers. Soldiers came out and they started to fight. Daryun killed Hodir before he reached Arslan and after seeing this, his soldiers stopped fighting. Before they left, Arslan tried to free the slaves but they were angry as Arslan had killed their master. After they escaped, they set a camp for the night in the woods. While they were on their way, Arslan always attempted to talk with Elam. Gieve didn’t understand why would Arslan want to spend time with Elam, his vassal’s attendant, and Narsus told him that Arslan is different from the normal royalty. Gieve stated that all the royalty he has ever known, never cared about their vassals or people, so Arslan picked his interest. In the night, Farangis stated that the djinn are in foul mood, so the Lusitanians must be nearby. Their pursuers really have caught up to them. Daryun went to confront the enemy, and they also lost Farangis and Narsus on their way. Elam stated that they will all meet at Peshawar, so they continued. The enemy finally reached them so they started to fight. Gieve killed some of them and stated that he doesn’t like that he has to fight fort he likes of crown prince. They decided to continue as the enemy is on foot. But Elam, who was protecting the back, fell down as his horse got killed. Elam told them to continue. Gieve started to stop him, but Arslan shaked Gieve and saved him. This surprised Gieve as Elam is nothing but his vassal and he endangered his life to save him. When more soldiers came, Gieve distracted them by throwing gold to the ground and they made their escape. But on their way was a dead end, so they hid themselves and made the enemy think that they jumped to the river. Only one enemy remained and Gieve killed him. After they escaped, Elam apologised and said that he should have been the one that protects Arslan, but he stated that it is fine as Elam is his friend, surprising both Elam and Gieve. Arslan, then, apologised to Gieve as he threw away his golds for them. Gieve got surprised and asked if Arslan spent time outside the palace when he was young and Arslan agreed. He told Arslan that is why he is different from normal royalty and stated that he can’t wait to see what kind of kingdom he will build when he becomes the king. Then, they moved forward to Peshawar. On their way, Elam and Arslan started to get more friendly and Gieve commented on their friendship and showed them Peshawar, but Arslan made them return. They saw Farangis and Daryun, fighting with the enemies. He, immediately helped Farangis by shooting those who are near her. After the battle he came next to Farangis and stated that he spent a sleepless night with worry. After a while they went on their way to Peshawar. As they got closer to Peshawar, the Lusitanians layed numerous ambushes for them. Before the last ambush, Kishward and Narsus appeared with soldiers on their sides. Kishward killed lots of them and forced the Lusitanians to retreat. Kishward welcomed Arslan and his company to Peshawar. When they entered Peshawar, the soldiers started to salute Arslan, but the company was shocked as Alfreed stated that she is Narsus’ wife. Gieve stated that even Narsus will fall victim to temptation and said that even though she is rustic, she would surely seem like a blessed flower if encountered upon parched land. Arslan asked Narsus if its true. Narsus stated that they got everything wrong and asked Alfreed to explain. She said that they aren’t officially married, so she is his lover. This shocked the company even more. Narsus said that he just saved her when she was getting attacked and tried to avoid further questions. Bahman and Kishward came and welcomed Arslan. Arslan stated that they will launch their counterattack from Peshawar Kishward said that the 80,000 soldiers in Peshawar will swear their loyalty to Arslan. After having a bath, Gieve started to about their journey. He stated that he was only looking after a child for a few weeks and even Narsus got a girl. Then, he became angry because Daryun spent lots of time with Farangis in his place. The Prince suddenly appeared and apologised for that, surprising Gieve. Gieve asked him why is he stil awake and Arslan told him that he wanted to thank him for everything he has done in their journey thus far. Gieve stated that as long as they mess up with the Lusitanians and he is with Farangis, he is okay. Arslan stated that he is very interesting, and this made Gieve thank him and blush. Then Gieve said that he wasn’t in low spirits by any means in his earlier talk and stated that in the pursuit of beauty, there will be hardships along the journey, and this is what makes life interesting. While in Sindhura, Gieve stumbled upon a beautiful Japanese woman fighting forces loyal to Gadevi. He became enchanted by the appearance of this Naotora Ii woman. How to unlock #Win 100 Survival Mode matches with Android 18. #Play 527 matches For both methods, you must fight Gieve at Ecbatana. Alterntively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 250 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Gieve, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Camp of Arslan's travelling musician, Gieve!" He will be seen left of Pan, right of Bianca (Pokemon), below Azura and above Ranmaru. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits with his legs crossed while playing soft oud notes. After the announcer calls his name Gieve spins and plays a lively oud note, then draws his sword as the camera zooms saying "If it pleases my lady Queen, I am called Gieve, and I am a travelling musician." Special Moves Gorgeous Rhapsody (Neutral) Plays a note that fires an energy ball, then dashes forward and does a jumping slash then fires another orb that attaches to enemies when struck. Blinding Etude (Side) Plays a note that releases a shockwave, then slashes down two times, then up then does a slash to the right. Handsome Concerto (Up) Gieve leaps into the air and shoots a blue energy ball after playing a note. Rocking Funeral Song (Down) Fires three orbs of energy from his oud, then leaps at enemies slashing four times. Lush Battle Song (Hyper Smash) Gieve dashes to his opponent, and if he connects, he does three quick slashes then sends five orbs of energy. Praying Lullaby (Final Smash) Gieve spins then plays rapid notes on his oud sending out rapid soundwaves in multiple directions, then after twelve seconds, then six damaging orbs of enegry out. Victory Animation #Gieve plays three lively oud notes saying "The only thing that can hurt me is the cold shoulder from a beautiful lady!" #Gieve pulls out a wine glass, then sips it and says "Wine tastes best after a victory. Even better if shared with a beautiful lady." #Gieve bows then stabs his sword into the ground and says "'Twas not a lie, but a dream. A lovely dream I wanted you to share with me for one exquisite night." On-Screen Appearance Gieve jumps in and takes off his cloak saying "I play the oud, I am also a flautist, a singer, a poet, and a dancer." Trivia *Gieve's rival is the the twentieth Ii clan head, Naotora Ii. *Gieve shares his English voice actor with Barry the Chopper, Whirlwind Jin, Whitesnake, C-Moon and Kamen Rider Beast. *Gieve shares his Japanese voice actor with Alex, Igei and Greninja. *Gieve shares his French voice actor with Billy Biggle, Sabo, Bear, Plasm Wraith, Yosuke Hanamura, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gordo, Armin Arlert and Mangoruby. *Gieve shares his German voice actor with Titanic Tim, Pvt. Thomas Searles and Doc. *Gieve shares his Arabic voice actor with Raiga Kurosuki and Ventus. *Gieve shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Daredevil, Iroh, King Neptune, Leo Whitefang, Squidward Tentacles, Moblin, Shao Kahn, Apachai Hopachai, Bob Wilson, Marcellus, The Skull, Black Arm Zephyr and Noob Saibot. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Playable characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters